Tears on Love
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Baekhyun sudah menjadi kekasih Park Chanyeol selama tiga tahun dan sudah berhasil menghadapi semua masalahnya bersama-sama, namun apa yang terjadi di usia hubungan mereka yang keempat tahun? Bisakah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghadapi masalahnya dan berakhir dengan bahagia seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya? Chanyeol/Baekhyun/Chanbaek/Baekyeol – FWC 1C
**CIC FWC #1C**

 **Prompt B.5 :** _ **Let's not forget it's you and me vs the problem NOT you vs me**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tears On Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tap... Tap... Tap.._

Terlihat lelaki mungil berlari kecil melewati koridor EXODUS University sambil bersenandung ria. Lihatlah betapa lucunya dia bertingkah layaknya bocah berusia lima tahun di usianya yang telah menginjak 20 tahun. Tubuhnya yang mungil untuk ukuran seorang namja, mata puppy nya, bibir tipis merahmuda alaminya, dan juga jangan lupakan kulit putih susunya yang lembut bak anak bayi. Siapapun tidak dapat menolak pesona seorang bermarga Byun itu, ya Byun Baekhyun namanya.

Pemuda yang telah banyak mengecewakan pengagumnya karena telah dimiliki oleh seorang Park Chanyeol, si kapten basket dan juga ketua organisasi di kampusnya yang tidak kalah populernya dengan Baekhyun bahkan bisa dibilang kepopularitasnya jauh berada diatas Baekhyun, berada ditingkat yang sama dengan Baekhyun namun berbeda jurusan, Baekhyun mengambil jurusan seni sedangkan Chanyeol mengambil jurusan bisnis.

Lelaki bermarga Park itu sudah menjadi kekasih Baekhyun tiga tahun lamanya, mereka terkenal dengan sebutan _match couple_ karena keserasian mereka, Park Chanyeol yang gagah, tampan dan tinggi sangat cocok dengan Byun Baekhyun yang mungil imut dan penuh aegyo itu. Namun banyak juga yang memandang mereka sebelah mata karena bagaimanapun juga hubungan sesama jenis di Korea masih di anggap hal yang tidak wajar.

Sejak dua tahun yang lalu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Chanyeol di sebuah apartement yang dibeli oleh Chanyeol dikawasan Apgujong Seoul karena Baekhyun tidak ingin tinggal sendiri di Busan mengingat orangtuanya yang tengah merintis usaha butiknya di berbagai negara sehingga pastilah Baekhyun sering ditinggal seorang diri dirumah. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi seorang Park Chanyeol yang notebennya calon pewaris dari Park Corperation, perusahaan automotif terbesar di Asia hanya untuk membeli satu unit apartement dikawasan elit tersebut.

Namun kekayaannya tersebut tidaklah menjadi ajang untuk memamerkan dirinya, lihatlah kehidupannya yang dibilang cukup sederhana bagi seorang pewaris perusahaan adidaya. Kesekolah lebih sering menggunakan angkutan umum bersama kekasih mungilnya daripada menaiki mobil mewah miliknya. Bahkan pakaian sehari-harinya hanyalah pakaian kasual seperti pada umumnya tidak menonjolkan sisi yang mewah, namun tetaplah memiliki merk yang memiliki harga yang cukup menguras dompet bagi warga sipil yang berekonomi rata-rata.

"Morning Baby B." Lengan Chanyeol melingkar sempurna di pinggang Baekhyun. Menyandarkan dagunya dibahu sempit Baekhyun sambil sesekali menghirup aroma Baekhyun yang sudah menjadi candu tersendiri baginya.

"Aish cepatlah kau mandi nanti kita terlambat dan lepaskan pelukanmu ini bagaimana aku bisa memasak kalau kau memelukku seperti ini eoh?" Protes Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sejak kapan aku tak mendapat morning kiss ku? Apa mulai hari ini aku sudah di nomor duakan oleh kegiatan memasak? Huft baiklah.." Rajuk Chanyeol sambil melepas pelukannya. Ketika Chanyeol selangkah berbalik untuk menuju kamar mandi lengannya ditarik oleh Baekhyun.

 _Cup Cup Cup_ _Cup Cup Cup Cup Cup_ Baekhyun menarik kerah piyama Chanyeol dan memberikan satu kecupan di kening, di kedua mata Chanyeol, di kedua pipi Chanyeol dan berakhir dengan tiga kali kecupan di bibir tebalnya.

"Sudah sekarang kau mandilah jangan merajuk seperti bocah lagi." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum menawannya. Jangan salahkan Chanyeol kalau ia tidak bisa menjauh selangkah pun dari seorang Byun Baekhyun lihatlah betapa manis dirinya apalagi ketika tersenyum seperti itu, bibir yang membentuk lengkungan keatas membuat matanya juga membuat lengkungan sabit yang begitu cantik.

"Arraseo Nyonya Park." Goda Chanyeol yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun sebelum ia mendapat cubitan cinta dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

30 menit kemudian Chanyeol sudah siap untuk berangkat kuliah. Chanyeol duduk di meja makan sambil menopang dagu melihat Baekhyun berlari kecil untuk menyiapkan sarapan mereka berdua. Baekhyun belum terlalu bisa memasak ia hanya akan memasak makanan yang sederhana namun citarasanya tetaplah tidak dapat diragukan. Untuk sarapan pagi ini Baekhyun hanya menyiapkan sandwich tuna, dua gelas susu dan juga air mineral namun Baekhyun juga memasak nasi goreng kimchi untuk bekal makan siangnya bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang lebih sering membawa bekal dari rumah untuk dimakan berdua disaat jam makan siang di atap kampus.

"Baby B cepatlah." Teriak Chanyeol yang tengah menunggu Baekhyun berganti pakaian. Selang beberapa menit Chanyeol berteriak Baekhyun turun dengan sedikit berlari hampir saja ia terjatuh di anak tangga terakhir kalau tidak ada Chanyeol yang menahan tubuhnya dari depan.

"Berhati-hatilah kau bisa terjatuh nanti." Ucap Chanyeol lembut sambil mendorong tubuh Baekhyun untuk berdiri tegak kembali.

"Mian aku terburu-buru jamnya sudah mepet sekali." Ujar Baekhyun masih dengan posisi tangan yang mengalung sempurna di leher jenjang Chanyeol yang berada dibawah satu tingkat anak tangga membuat tinggi mereka sejajar, dan juga jangan lupakan tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar indah dipinggang Baekhyun.

"Kita bawa BC (pengucapan dalam bahasa Inggris) saja tidak usah naik bus nanti kita bisa terlambat karena kehabisan waktu untuk menunggu bus." BC adalah mobil mewah bermerk _Lamborginie_ yang dijual hanya 10 unit di dunia dan Park Chanyeol adalah salah satu pemiliknya, nama BC diambil dari huruf depan mereka berdua, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Siapkan bekal untuk makan siang, aku akan mengambil kunci mobil di kamar." Perintah Chanyeol yang di jawab dengan anggukan lucu dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun melepaskan tangannya yang mengalung indah di leher Chanyeol dan segera menuju meja makan untuk mengambil bekal makan siang kemudian berlari menuju rak sepatu yang berada dekat dengan pintu apartemennya.

Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan acara memakai sepatunya, Chanyeol sudah berdiri disampingnya sedang melepas sandal rumah untuk berganti sepatu. Baekhyun dengan cekatan mengambil sepatu milik Chanyeol dan memasangkan sepatu untuk Chanyeol.

"Gomawo Baby B. _Cup_." Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun sudah berdiri dari acara memasang sepatu untuk Chanyeol.

"Kajja." Baekhyun menautkan jemarinya di antara jari-jari milik Chanyeol dan segera menarikya keluar dari apartemen.

 ***********************************Tears On Love***************************************

"Woah Park Chanyeol hari ini sedang membawa mobilnya. Lihatlah betapa tampannya dia, sungguh di berkati kehidupan seorang Park Chanyeol, tampan dan kaya apa yang kurang dari seorang Park Chanyeol dia sungguh sempurna." Histeris para yeoja yang berada di koridor.

"Tapi sayang orientasi seksnya menyimpang, sungguh hal yang disayangkan dan betapa beruntungnya seorang Byun Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan hati seorang Park Chanyeol. Hubungan mereka sangat langgeng, kudengar mereka sudah berpacaran dari sekolah menengah dan beruntungnya lagi mereka sudah mendapat restu dari kedua orang tuanya." Bisik salah satu yeoja.

"Dan mereka sangat berjuang untuk mendapatkan kata restu dari orangtuanya, mereka sangat romantis. Meskipun orientasi seks mereka menyimpang tapi mereka sangat cocok lihatlah Byun Baekhyun yang manis dan cantik seperti yeoja sangat pas dengan tubuh tegap gagah dan tampan Park Chanyeol, bahkan tekadang aku sempat merasa iri dengan kecantikan Byun Baekhyun."

"Lain kali aku akan bangun lebih pagi lagi agar kita tidak naik mobilmu kalau ke kampus. Dan kau kalau kau bangun lebih awal bisakah kau bangunkan aku, jangan hanya memandangku dan tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila." Rajuk Baekhyun melihat kekasihnya tengah di kagumi banyak yeoja, setiap hari selalu saja seperti ini mendapatkan bisikan-bisikan yang terkadang menyakitkan kadang juga merasa bangga memiliki seorang Park Chanyeol. Padahal penampilan Chanyeol selalu sama tiap harinya yaitu dengan gaya rambut bercat _dark brown_ yang dinaikkan keatas memperlihatkan kening menawannya dan juga sweater yang membalut tubuh atletisnya namun yang membedakan penampilannya hari ini adalah kacamata ber _frame_ hitam yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya. Baekhyun tak habis pikir kenapa yeoja-yeoja itu masih saja mengelu-elukan Chanyeol padahal seluruh isi universitas juga tahu kalau Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih yaitu Byun Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Salahkan saja dirimu yang terlalu mempesona itu bahkan ketika kau tertidur atau terjaga pun aku tidak bisa berpaling darimu." Chanyeol berucap sambil menyengir kuda.

"Simpan saja bualanmu itu Tuan Park." Baekhyun pergi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Hal yang paling disukai Chanyeol adalah ketika Baekhyun tidak bisa mengendalikan cemburunya dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang merajuk seperti anak kecil. Seperti saat ini karena alasan mereka tidak ingin terlambat sehingga Chanyeol dengan terpaksa membawa BCnya untuk berangkat ke kampus mengakibatkan seorang Park Chanyeol menjadi pusat perhatian, berangkat ke kampus hanya dengan angkutan umum atau bahkan berjalan kaki saja sudah menjadi perhatian banyak yeoja, apalagi kalau membawa mobil sport bermerk Lamborginie, bisa kalian bayangkan seperti apa histerisnya para yeoja di kampus.

Saking asyiknya melihat Baekhyun yang tengah merajuk sampai Chanyeol terlupa bahwa dia belum mengejar kekasih mungilnya itu sampai Baekhyun masuk ke lift menuju lantai empat dimana kelasnya berada. Sebelum Baekhyun bertambah kesal dengan dirinya, Chanyeol segera berlari mengejar Baekhyun namun belum sampai ia sampai di depan pintu loby pintu lift itu sudah tertutup.

"Isshh lihatlah bahkan dia pun tidak berlari mengejarku. Menikmati waktumu dengan makhluk berdada besar itu Tuan Park, menyebalkan sekali." Monolog Baekhyun.

"Pastilah seorang Park Chanyeol lebih menyukai yang berdada besar daripada dengan dirimu yang berdada rata itu Tuan Byun, kau tidak bisa mengelak naluri seorang lelaki." Ujar seorang wanita yang berada di belakang Baekhyun yang diketahui bernama Kim Nana tersebut.

"Tahu apa kau tentang kekasihku Nyonya Kim? Aku sudah bersamanya selama tiga tahun dan akan menginjak empat tahun di bulan Agustus mendatang." Sinis Baekhyun.

"Kau memang sudah bersamanya selama tiga tahun, tapi aku bersamanya mulai kami bayi." Ya memang Kim Nana adalah teman Chanyeol dari kecil bahkan sampai saat ini, sampai saat Kim Nana menjadi sekretaris organisasi mahasiswa yang di ketuai oleh Park Chanyeol.

"Kau hanya teman dan sekretarisnya, sedangkan aku kekasihnya." Untung saja pintu lift segera terbuka sehingga Baekhyun bisa terlepas dari mulut berbisa milik Kim Nana.

Baru saja Baekhyun duduk di bangkunya, Kim Songsaenim sudah masuk ke kelas dengan membawa satu mahasiswa yang tidak pernah terlihat batang hidungnya, mungkin mahasiswa pindahan pikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak memperdulikannya ia masih dalam mood yang buruk karena habis beradu mulut dengan Kim Nana dan juga bertambah kesal melihat Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengejarnya ketika ia merajuk tadi.

 _Tok tok tok._

Ketika Baekhyun menatap lapangan basket melalui jendela yang berada di sampingnya , tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengetuk jendela kacanya sambil memberikan bahasa tubuh yang mengucapkan permintaan maaf. Baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya dan berbalik menatap Kim Songsaenim yang tengah menggambar beberapa note balok.

"Annyyeong."Ucap seorang namja yang tengah duduk disebelahnya.

"Oh Tuhan kau membuatku kaget saja. Kau siapa dan kenapa kau duduk bersamaku?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Namaku Wu Yifan tapi aku dipanggil Kris kalau di Korea, aku mahasiswa pindahan dari China. Tadi aku sudah memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas dan Kim Songsaenim yang menyuruhku untuk duduk bersamamu. Kurasa kau tidak mendengarnya karena yang kulihat daritadi kau hanya menatap keliuar jendela." Jawab seorang namja yang bernama Kris tersebut.

"Aah mianhae."

"Gwaenchana." Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum lembut.

Meskipun Baekhyun tengah merajuk ia tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol makan seorang diri, baru saja Baekhyun ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya ingin pergi makan siang bersama kekasihnya di atap kampus.

"Baby B." Panggil Chanyeol di ambang pintu kelas sambil melambaikan tangan. Baekhyun tidak menjawab panggilan Chanyeol, ia segera mengambil bekal makan siang yang ia letakkan di loker meja dan segera beranjak keluar tanpa menoleh kepada Chanyeol sedikitpun. Chanyeol segera berlari untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Baby B, apa kau masih marah? Mianhae, aku takut kau terlambat tadi jadi aku membawa BC, mian aku lupa kalau kau ada kuliah pagi. Jangan marah lagi ne?" Mohon Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menjawab ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya terus berjalan menaiki tangga untuk sampai ke atap.

"Baby B, jeongmal mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu kesal karena yeoja-yeoja tadi. Baby B jebal jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini."

 _Cklek_. Baekhyun membuka pintu rooftop tersebut.

"Ayo kita makan, setengah jam lagi aku akan ada jam vocal." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa mengindahkan ratusan kata yang Chanyeol keluarkan.

"B... ayolah jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini. Kau bahkan tidak menjawab permintaan maafku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Aku sedang dalam mood yang kurang baik Chanyeol, aku tadi sedikit beradu mulut dengan Nana. Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi. Ayo kita makan."

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas panjang, tidak berani menyangkal omongan Baekhyun lagi kalau Baekhyun sedang dalam mood yang buruk seperti ini mode marah Baekhyun lebih menyeramkan dari wanita sedang PMS. Chanyeol menggumamkan kata maaf lagi sambil menyuapkan satu sendok nasi goreng kimchi yang menjadi menu makan siang hari. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bungkam tak mengindahkan omongan Chanyeol sama sekali sampai acara makan siang selesai.

 ***********************************Tears On Love***************************************

"Nana-yaa apa kau tadi beradu mulut dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Nana, mereka kini sedang berada di markas organisasi untuk membahas ringan acara apa yang menarik untuk mengisi acara ulang tahun universitasnya.

"Aniyo, aku hanya mengatakan padanya kalau ia tidak bisa menyangkal naluri seorang lelaki itu saja. Aku tidak beradu mulut dengannya." Jelas Nana enteng.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Nana.

"Aku hanya mengatakan padanya kalau dia tidak bisa menyangkal nalurimu sebagai seorang lelaki. Naluri untuk tidak bisa menahan nafsu ketika kau sedang di teriaki atau di kerumuni makhluk berdada besar alias yeoja."

"Omong kosong macam apa itu? Aku bahkan tak tertarik sedikitpun kepada mereka, kalaupun aku tertarik dengan yang berdada besar dari dulu aku sudah bersamamu bukan bersama Baekhyun yang berdada rata. Apa kau tahu karena omong kosongmu itu Baekhyun daritadi mengabaikanku. Seharusnya kau juga tahu kalau Baekhyun itu memiliki hati yang sensitif kalau sudah menyangkut hubungan kami." Jawab Chanyeol kesal.

"Aku tidak gila Chanyeol-ah kalau kau tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun saat kita ke Jeju dulu mungkin saja kau sekarang menjadi milikku dan menjadi lelaki yang normal dan tidak menyimpang seperti ini."

"Tau apa kau mengenai perasaanku Nyonya Kim!? Asal kau tahu aku tidak pernah menganggap cinta sesama jenis itu tidak normal ataupun menyimpang, karena yang aku tahu cinta tidak hanya terjadi antara wanita dan pria, sesama jenis pun juga mempunyai hak atas cinta." Ucap Chanyeol tegas lalu meninggalkan markas karena terus melihat wajah Nana membuatnya semakin pening.

Chanyeol pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya, kemudian pergi ke atap universitas untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar agar pusing yang tiba-tiba melandanya ikut terbawa oleh angin yang berhembus. Untung saja hari ini Chanyeol hanya memiliki jam kuliah dipagi hari. Sekarang masih pukul 2 siang dan kelas Baekhyun akan selesai pukul 3, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Baekhyun selesai kelas vocal di atap kampus saja.

 ***********************************Tears On Love***************************************

"Kyungsoo apa kau melihat Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada salah satu teman Baekhyun yang bernama Kyungsoo, pemuda bermata deo itu hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat kedua pundaknya pertanda ia tidak tahu. Chanyeol hanya menggerutu dalam hati melihat respon Kyungsoo, bagaimana bisa Jongin bisa bertahan dengan lelaki sedingin itu. Chanyeol terus mencari Baekhyun, ia sudah mencari ke atap kampus, di taman belakang tapi masih saja belum ketemu. Akhirnya ia berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju tempat parkir dimana mobilnya berada, Chanyeol berpikir mungkin saja Baekhyun masih dalam suasana hati yang kurang baik jadi ia pulang sendiri naik bus. Baru saja Chanyeol sampai di lobi kampus ia melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Baekhyun tengah berjalan dengan seorang pria yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol segera berlari menyusul seseorang yang seperti Baekhyun itu.

"Baek." Panggil Chanyeol sambil menarik lengan Baekhyun.

"Oh Chanyeol mengagetkan saja." Mengerti dengan tatapan tidak suka Chanyeol ia pun mengenalkan seseorang yang tengah berjalan dengannya tadi.

"Kenalkan dia Kris pindahan dari China, baru pindah hari ini. Dan Kris kenalkan dia Chanyeol kekasihku." Ucap Baekhyun lirih ketika menyebut Chanyeol kekasihnya, ucapan Baekhyun di akhir kalimatnya membuat Chanyeol membelalakkan mata. Pasalnya Baekhyun tidak pernah selirih itu dalam menyebut Chanyeol kekasihnya, Baekhyun akan selalu meneriaki para yeoja maupun namja yang berani menggoda Chanyeol bahwa Chanyeol adalah milik Byun Baekhyun, tidak seperti saat ini.

"Kau pulanglah dulu, aku akan pulang bersama Kris." Pinta Baekhyun yang semakin membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan kekasih mungilnya.

"Kau akan kemana? Kau baru saja kenal dengannya. Bagaimana bisa kau pulang bersamanya, kau akan tetap pulang bersamaku Baek." Baekhyun sangat mengerti bahwa Chanyeol saat ini sedang menahan amarah terlihat dari cara Chanyeol memanggilnya. Chanyeol akan memanggilnya Baek kalau ia sedang kecewa atau menahan amarahnya, sedangkan kalau Chanyeol sudah memanggil Baekhyun dengan Baekhyun apalagi sampai memanggil Baekhyun lengkap dengan nama marganya itu adalah tanda bahwa Chanyeol sudah tidak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi.

"Tenang saja Chanyeol-ssi aku tidak akan memakan Baekhyun dan akan ku pastikan kalau Baekhyun akan pulang dengan keadaan utuh." Timpal Kris. Chanyeol hanya menoleh sekilas kepada Kris lalu beralih kepada Baekhyun lagi berharap Baekhyun akan pulang dengannya.

"Aku tidak akan pulang terlalu malam Chanyeol, kalau kau lapar kau bisa memasak ramen terlebih dahulu. Nanti kalau aku sudah pulang aku akan memasak untukmu. Berhati-hatilah." Dan setelah Baekhyun mengucapkan kata itu ia pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

 ***********************************Tears On Love***************************************

Chanyeol terus menunggu Baekhyun yang katanya tidak akan pulang larut tapi bahkan sampai pukul 10 malam Baekhyun belum juga pulang. Tak lama kemudian terdengar seseorang memasukkan beberapa digit password dan terlihat Baekhyun tengah berjalan memasuki apartemen.

"Chanyeol kau belum tidur? Maaf aku pulang terlambat, aku akan memasakkan makanan untukmu." Sapa Baekhyun tanpa memberikan ciuman di pipi seperti biasanya kalau ia pulang terlambat, ia langsung menuju dapur dan mengeluarkan beberapa bahan untuk ia masak.

"Baek." Panggil Chanyeol sambil menyadarkan diri di daun pintu.

"Aku akan memasak daging dan menghangatkan sop gurita yang dikirim Yoora noona kemarin." Jawab Baekhyun tak mengindahkan Chanyeol sama sekali. Merasa diabaikan dan Chanyeol sudah sangat kesal dengan sikap Baekhyun hari ini, ia berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan mematikan kompor yang berada di depan Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang berbicara denganmu Byun, bisakah kau menatap orang yang sedang berbicara kepadamu?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun.

"Jelaskan ada apa denganmu hari ini? Apa karena omongan Nana tadi siang. Demi Tuhan Baek kau sudah menjadi kekasihku selama 3 tahun dan kau masih mengindahkan omongan mereka yang sama saja setiap harinya. Dan asal kau tahu aku tadi pagi bukannya sibuk dengan yeoja-yeoja itu dan mengabaikan dirimu yang tengah merajuk, tapi aku sibuk melihatmu bertingkah seperti bocah kalau tengah merajuk dan baru tersadar ketika kau sudah masuk lift." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Gwaenchana." Jawab Baekhyun sambil melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang berada di lengannya.

"Hanya itu? Apa sekarang kau tidak percaya lagi padaku Baek, apa sekarang kau lebih percaya omongan mereka? Kuharap kau lebih mempercayaiku dan lebih mencintaiku lagi Baek." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman mirisnya.

"Tak usah memasak aku sudah makan ramen, kau pasti juga sangat lelah. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya sendu.

Mereka tertidur dengan posisi saling membelakangi, Chanyeol dengan rasa kecewanya karena Baekhyun tidak mempercayai cintanya sedangkan Baekhyun tidak tahu tentang perasaannya ia juga tidak mengerti dengan tingkahnya hari ini, terbesit sedikit rasa bersalah di benaknya karena telah membuat Chanyeol kecewa tapi ia juga masih di suasana hati yang sedang buruk. Jadilah sampai pagi ia masih bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu, saling membelakangi.

 ***********************************Tears On Love***************************************

Hari demi hari terlewati, hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan baik lagi. Dan kini sudah menginjak bulan Agustus dimana hari jadi mereka yang ke 4 tahun akan di rayakan. Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk Baekhyun, lebih tepatnya pada tanggal 2 dimana mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Chanyeol akan membawa Baekhyun berlibur ke Italia lebih tepatnya ke Venezia. Sedangkan Baekhyun juga sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Chanyeol meskipun hadiah yang dimiliki tidak semahal yang diberikan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya menyiapkan beberapa potongan foto milik mereka mulai dari hari jadi mereka sampai sekarang yang ia susun menjadi sebuah video lebih miripnya film pendek karena terlalu banyaknya memori mereka sehingga membutuhkan durasi waktu yang banyak.

"Baby B, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke pergi ke Lotte World. Apa kau mau? Aku bosan." Adu Chanyeol yang tengah memainkan sebuah lagu dari Yiruma yang berjudul Beloved dengan Grand Piano yang berada di sudut ruang keluarga apartemennya.

"Aku takut ketinggian Chanyeol, semua permainan disana menciutkan nyaliku. Bagaimana kalau kita bersepeda di Sungai Han nanti malam?" Tawar Baekhyun

"Lebih baik kita sekarang pergi ke supermarket dan berbelanja, lalu kau masaklah. Sore ini kita akan piknik terlebih dahulu ke Sungai Han, lalu malamnya kita bersepeda. Eotte?" Ucap Chanyeol semangat.

"Sure, let's go _._ " Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk segera pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan.

Baekhyun hanya menyiapkan Kimbab, beberapa potong sandwich tuna, tteobokki, kimchi dan beberapa snack, ia juga tidak lupa membawa buah kesukaan mereka strawberry dan pisang. Kini mereka sedang menikmati waktu senja di Sungai Han di temani dengan hembusan angin yang menyejukkan.

"Yeolli ayo kita menghitung sampai lima dan ucapkan semua permintaanmu." Ucap Baekhyun lucu dengan puppy eyesnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala dan mengusak lembut rambut Baekhyun.

"1...2...3...4...5." hitung mereka bersama.

"Aku berharap Baekhyun lebih percaya padaku dan buatlah hubungan kami ini berlangsung sampai rambut kami memutih dan sampai jantung kami tidak berdetak lagi Tuhan, karena aku sangat sangat mencintai lelaki mungil yang berada di sampingku ini, aku ingin selalu berada di dekatnya sampai maut memisahkan kami. Dan kalaupun hari itu datang, buatlah aku hidup minus satu hari dari miliknya karena aku sungguh tidak ingin hidup tanpanya Tuhan." Ucap Chanyeol dengan jari yang saling bertautan pertanda ia berdo'a.

Baekhyun langsung menarik kerah Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan doanya ia mencium lembut bibir tebal milik kekasihnya, sungguh Baekhyun merasa sangat istimewa dengan do'a yang diucapkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan kuat untuk Chanyeol dan akan terus percaya dengan Chanyeol, dia tidak akan mengambil pusing lagi omongan orang yang berusaha memisahkan mereka. Baekhyun akan buktikan kalau Chanyeol hanya miliknya, Chanyeol hanya mau dirinya dan tidak ada yang lain begitupun sebaliknya Baekhyun juga akan membuktikan bahwa dirinya adalah milik Chanyeol selamanya, meskipun maut akan memisahkan mereka, Baekhyun akan tetap bersama Chanyeol di kehidupan selanjutnya.

 ***********************************Tears On Love***************************************

"Baek aku nanti akan ada rapat pukul 3 membahas acara apa yang cocok untuk ulang tahun universitas kita. Bisakah kau menungguku? Aku janji tidak akan lama mungkin sekitar 30 menit." Ucap Chanyeol yang tengah di bus bersama kekasih mungilnya untuk berangkat kuliah. Padahal Chanyeol sedang tidak ada rapat, ia akan menemui ketua jurusan mereka untuk meminta ijin satu minggu tidak mengikuti kegiatan belajar karena mereka akan pergi ke Italia.

"Geurae, aku akan menunggumu di ruang music karena aku nanti akan ada kelas vocal di ruang music."

"Gomawo. Cup." Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang dikecup langsung mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela untuk menutupi rona merah di pipinya. Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti kenapa pipinya masih saja suka memblushing dengan perlakuan kecil Chanyeol, padahal ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua.

"Aaahhh neomu kyeopta uri Baekhyunee." Goda Chanyeol sambil menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya.

"Yeolli lepaskan, kita sedang berada di tempat umum." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memukul pelan punggung Chanyeol.

"Arasseo Nyonya Park." Jawab Chanyeol sambil melepas pelukannya sedangkan Baekhyun kini tengah menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya yang tak kunjung hilang sedangkan Chanyeol seakan bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

 ***********************************Tears On Love***************************************

"Baek mau pulang bersama?" Tawar Kris sehabis kegiatan kelas vocal mereka.

"Aah mian Kris, aku sudah berjanji untuk menunggu Chanyeol disini dia sedang ada rapat sekarang, aku akan pulang bersama Chanyeol saja. Hati-hati dijalan ya." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengemasi beberapa barangnya. Tak sadarkah Baekhyun bahwa ucapannya barusan telah membuat Kris geram. Kris sudah jatuh hati kepada Baekhyun sejak pertama kali berkenalan dengan Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tidak menyadari itu dan saat ini habis sudah kesabaran Kris untuk menahan semuanya, ia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Baekhyun. Kris berjalan ke arah Baekhyun lalu memegang sedikit mencengkeram lengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Kris seperti ini tatapan tajamnya seakan menusuk Baekhyun dan ia sedikit meringis merasakan cengkeraman Kris semakin kuat.

"Apa kau tidak sadar kalau aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun, kenapa kau selalu saja membahas Chanyeol di depan ku!" Geram Kris

"Apa maksudmu Kris? Aku tidak membahas Chanyeol di depanmu saja, terkadang aku bercerita kepada Kyungsoo dan juga Minseok Hyung. Tentu saja aku selalu membahas Chanyeol dia kekasihku, dia milikku dan aku miliknya." Ucap Baekhyun dengan penekanan ketika ia menyebut Chanyeol kekasihnya, tidak lirih seperti dulu pertama kali bertemu dengan Kris.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Byun."

"Mian Kris, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman tidak lebih dan perasaanku kepada Chanyeol tidak akan kubagi dengan siapapun." Ucap Baekhyun mantap sambil melepas cengkeraman Kris, namun ia tidak membiarkan itu terjadi, Kris semakin mencengkeram lengan Baekhyun lalu Kris menubrukkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun dan menciumnya kasar sedangkan Baekhyun terbelalak kaget, Baekhyun memberontak tapi ia kalah, kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan Kris. Sialnya, bertepatan dengan hal itu Chanyeol datang dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol melihat pemandangan di depan matanya yang seketika langsung membuat pasokan udara di sekitarnya menghilang, dadanya terasa sesak sangat sesak, rasanya Chanyeol seperti tidak bisa bernafas lagi. Di lihat dari sisi Chanyeol, Baekhyun terlihat menikmati ciuman itu karena wajah tersiksanya tertutupi oleh badan besar Kris, ya Kris membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baek, sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Kris sambil melepas ciumannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun amarahnya sudah mencapai puncaknya, baru saja Baekhyun ingin melayangkan tamparannya sebuah suara menggagalkan aksinya dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sedang berada di ambang pintu dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Apa ini kejutan darimu untuk 4 tahun kita Baek?" Chanyeol tersenyum pahit untuk menjeda ucapannya. "Tadi aku bukannya rapat membahas hari ulang tahun kampus tapi aku meminta ijin kepada ketua jurusan kita, rencananya malam ini aku akan memberikan kau kejutan dengan membawamu ke Italia tapi nyatanya aku yang lebih terkejut disini. Ini buat kalian saja tiket ke Italianya anggap saja ucapan selamat dariku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum mirisnya kemudian berlalu pergi. Melihat Chanyeol pergi Baekhyun pun langsung berlari menyusul Chanyeol. Tapi tangannya di tahan oleh Kris yang langsung ditepis oleh Baekhyun dan seakan berbicara jangan ganggu hidupku lagi melewati sorot tajam mata puppy nya.

"Yeolli jebal jangan pergi, dengarkan penjelaskanku dulu kau hanya salah paham." Baekhyun mencekal lengan Chanyeol dan runtuh sudah pertahanan Baekhyun ia tidak dapat membendung airmatanya lagi melihat Chanyeol menatapnya datar seolah-olah mengatakan enyah kau dari sisiku.

"Wae? Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Dan hentikan air matamu itu, aku muak." Ucap Chanyeol dingin, ia kemudian menepis tangan Baekhyun dan berlalu pergi mengabaikan Baekhyun yang terus meneriakkan namanya.

Sesampainya di apartemen Chanyeol langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan Baekhyun, ia mengacak-ngacak semuanya seperti orang yang tengah kesetanan sambil berteriak histeris. Chanyeol membanting semua foto kebersamaannya dengan Baekhyun yang tersusun rapi di atas nakas.

 _Braaakkk_.

Chanyeol memukul cermin di kamar mandinya untuk mengakhiri semua pelampiasannya, terlihat darah segar langsung mengalir dari tangannya.

"Yeolli jebal buka pintunya, dengarkan aku dulu hiks Chanyeol kau hanya salah paham, Chanyeol kumohon hiks." Terdengar Baekhyun menggedor pintu kamar mereka yang terkunci. Dengan langkah gontai Chanyeol berjalan mendekati pintu dan membuka pintunya yang langsung dihadiahi oleh tatapan terkejut Baekhyun, bagaimana tidak lihatlah bagaimana penampilan Chanyeol saat ini, rambut yang acak-acakan kaos yang ia pakai kusut dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar yang tetesannya mengotori lantai.

"Yeolli tanganmu." Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol yang langsung di tepis oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kurang dariku Byun? Apa kurang cinta yang kuberikan selama ini? Kenapa kau mengingkari semua perjuangan kita untuk mendapatkan restu dari orang tua dan orang disekitar kita. Kenapa? Katakan alasannya kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku?! Bunuh saja aku Byun daripada aku harus melihat kau berciuman dengan orang lain. Bunuh aku Byun. Bunuh aku! Teriak Chanyeol frustasi, sedangkan Baekhyun sudah menangis sesenggukan takut karena teriakan Chanyeol dan juga rasa benci terhadap dirinya sendiri bagiamana bisa ia menyakiti orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Yeolli jebal. Hiks, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat Chanyeol, hiks kau salah paham. Aku sangat mencintaimu Chanyeol sangat sangat mencintaimu hiks. Aku tidak mengingkari semuanya aku tidak bermain di belakangmu Yeolli aku bersumpah, aku tidak menghianati cintamu Yeol. Yeolli jebal percayalah padaku." Ucap Baekhyun di sela-sela isak tangisnya sambil terus memandang Chanyeol memohon dan menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan Byun Baekhyun. Lepas!" Baekhyun tetap menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan perintah Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya untuk melepaskan genggamannya.

"Apa ini alasanmu dulu menyebutku kekasihmu dengan suara yang sangat lirih saat kau memperkenalkanku pada Kris dulu, apa ini juga alasan kau lebih memilih pulang bersama Kris daripada bersamaku dan kau tahu betapa sesaknya aku saat itu kau pulang sangat larut Baek bersama lelaki lain yang baru kau kenal dan saat itu kau bahkan tidak mencium pipiku seperti biasanya kalau kau pulang terlambat. Apa ini alasannya Baek?" Ucap Chanyeol datar. Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang seperti itu membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah, Baekhyun langsung menarik kaos Chanyeol dan menciumnya. Sungguh Baekhyun tidak ada niatan seperti itu ia bersumpah, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membalas ciuman Baekhyun ia hanya menatap datar ke depan. Baekhyun terus saja melumat bibir Chanyeol menyampaikan rasa cintanya melalui ciuman sepihak ini berharap Chanyeol akan mengerti bahwa semua ini hanya salah paham, tapi Chanyeol kemudian mengakhiri ciumannya dengan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kita akhiri saja semuanya Byun." Ucap Chanyeol datar tangan Baekhyun langsung terlepas dari cengkeraman di kaos Chanyeol dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percayanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan!? Jangan asal bicara Park Chanyeol! Kita sudah berjanji apapun masalah yang kita hadapi kita tidak akan mengucapkan kata itu, apa kau lupa hah? Kau juga ingin hidup bersamaku sampai jantung kta tidak berdetak lagi dan sekarang kau mau pergi meninggakanku?" Tanya Baekhyun masih dengan tatapan tidak percayanya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa ringan "Haha lupakan semua permohonanku di Sungai Han dulu, aku tidak akan hidup bersama dengan orang yang sudah membuat hancur hatiku. Aku pergi, kau bisa memiliki apartemen ini." Baekhyun menahan kepergian Chanyeol dengan memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Chanyeol hiks jebal ini salah paham Chanyeol hiks kumohon percayalah padaku, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku Chanyeol. Hidup tanpa kau itu akan membunuhku secara perlahan. Yeolli jebal gajima. Mianhae jeongmal mianhae. Hiks." Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan ucapan Baekhyun ia melepas pelukan Baekhyun kemudian berlalu pergi.

Hari demi hari terlewati terhitung sudah satu minggu dari pertengkaran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Chanyeol menghilang bak di telan bumi, Baekhyun sudah mencarinya kemana-mana di rumahnya tidak ada, di rumah Jongin juga tidak ada bahkan di tempat biasanya ia dan Chanyeol bersamapun Chanyeol tidak ada. Hidup Baekhyun semakin hancur ia seperti mayat hidup, sungguh demi apapun Baekhyun tidak bisa hidup tanpa Chanyeol. Kuliahpun ia hanya datang kemudian menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja sampai jam kuliah selesai. Padahal di sisi lain Chanyeol berada tidak jauh dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol selalu mengawasi Baekhyun kemanapun ia pergi karena sungguh Chanyeol pun tidak bisa kalau tidak melihat Baekhyun barang satu hari saja, Chanyeol juga tahu kalau Baekhyun berusaha mencarinya.

Saat ini Chanyeol memutuskan menjalani hari-hari seperti biasanya ia akan berangkat kuliah hari ini, ia akan menghadapi hari-harinya dan akan membuat cerita baru tanpa Baekhyunnya lagi.

"Apa kau puas melihat hubunganku dengan Chanyeol hancur Kris, apa ini tujuanmu sebenarnya? Merusak kedamaianku dengan Chanyeol, kau harus membuka matamu lebar-lebar aku tidak pernah mencintaimu dan tidak akan pernah mencintaimu, hatiku seutuhnya milik Chanyeol kau tidak bisa mengelaknya lagi. Kalau tujuanmu hanya merusak hubunganku dengan Chanyeol, kau berhasil kau sangat berhasil. Kita sudah berakhir satu minggu yang lalu, dan sialnya sampai saat ini aku tak juga menemukannya. Terima kasih sudah membuatku hidupku hancur Kris." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada ketusnya kepada Kris.

"Kau sangat benar Baek, aku memang berniat merusak hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol mungkin keberuntungan sedang berpihak kepadaku waktu itu. ketika aku menciummu paksa saat itu Chanyeol datang dan akhirnya boom hasilnya sangat memuaskan. Kalaupun saat ini kau tidak mencintaiku aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku dengan caraku sendiri." Jawab Kris dengan tersenyum puas.

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada aku harus membagi cintaku apalagi kalau aku harus membaginya kepada orang menjijikkan sepertimu." Timpal Baekhyun yang langsung pergi meninggalkan kris yang terus meneriakkan namanya.

Tak sadarkah Baekhyun sejak awal percakapannya dengan Kris ada seseorang yang menguping percakapan mereka dengan mengepalkan tangannya sampai baku kukunya memutih karena menahan amarah, ia juga tidak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi karena ia telah tidak mempercayai Baekhyunnya lagi dan karena ia telah mengucapkan kata yang mereka telah sepakati untuk tidak di ucapkan apapun masalah yang mereka hadapi. Ya dia adalah Park Chanyeol, melihat Baekhyun sudah pergi Chanyeol langsung berjalan kearah Kris dengan tangan terkepal.

 _Bugh_.

Chanyeol meninju rahang Kris "Brengsek! Berani sekali kau merusak hubunganku dengan Baekhyun hah? Kau pikir kau berhadapan dengan siapa saat ini?!" Teriak Chanyeol di depan wajah Kris sambil mencengkeram kerah kemeja Kris. Dan yang semakin membuat Chanyeol gelap mata adalah Kris yang hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kalau kau mencintainya seharusnya kau percaya padanya bukan malah meninggalkannya." Ucap Kris enteng.

 _Bugh.. Bugh_

"Sial kau!" Kris hanya pasrah di pukuli seperti itu oleh Chanyeol.

 _Bugh._

"Ini pukulan untuk kau yang merusak hubunganku dengan Baekhyun." Chanyeol memukul di pelipis kiri Kris

 _Bugh._

"Ini pukulan untuk kau yang berani-beraninya mencium Baekhyunku." Pukul Chanyeol lagi di rahang kanan Kris

 _Buuugh._

"Dan ini pukulan untuk kau yang sudah membuat hidupku dan Baekhyun tersiksa." Chanyeol memukul lagi rahang kiri Kris dengan sangat keras.

Puas dengan acara menghajar Kris, Chanyeol langsung berlari mencari Baekhyun ia ingin memperbaiki semuanya, ia mencari Baekhyun di kelasnya tidak ada ia mencari di kantin tidak ada, ia mencari di atap kampus pun tidak ada. Chanyeol sudah mencari Baekhyun kemana-mana tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Baekhyun, akhirnya Chanyol memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya siapa tahu Baekhyun ada disana.

"Baby B." Panggil Chanyeol sambil mencari Baekhyun di seluruh sisi apartemen bagian bawah namun nihil, Chanyeol naik ke atas masuk ke kamar Baekhyun dan dirinya.

"Baby B" Panggil Chanyeol lagi namun tidak ada sahutan, terdengar suara gemericik air di kamar mandi ia pun mencoba membukanya dan tidak terkunci.

"B... Oh Tuhan Baby apa yang kau lakukan?" Kaget Chanyeol, bagaimana tidak Baekhyun yang notebenenya tidak tahan dengan dingin ia sekarang merendam dirinya di air yang di isi penuh dengan es dan juga jangan lupakan pisau yang berada di genggaman Baekhyun siap untuk mengiris nadinya.

"Oh hai Chanyeol kau pulang? Apa aku sedang berhalusinasi lagi, Yeolli sungguh aku tidak menghianatimu aku sungguh mencintaimu, hehe." Baekhyun tertawa miris "Tapi sialnya kau melihatku di cium paksa oleh bajingan itu dan parahnya lagi kau tidak mempercayaiku kau meninggalkanku dan bahkan kau menghilang." Rancau Baekhyun dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Ani Baby ini aku Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol milikmu, Yeollimu, kekasihmu." Runtuh sudah pertahanan Chanyeol ia menangis melihat Baekhyunnya seperti ini.

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada aku harus hidup dengan di benci olehmu, lebih baik aku mati daripada aku harus membagi cintamu. Dan lebih baik aku mati daripada aku harus hidup tanpamu." Ucap Baekhyun lagi dengan bibir yang sudah membiru karena dinginnya air yang menjadi tempatnya berendam saat ini.

"Baby kumohon jangan seperti ini, jangan tinggalkan aku B. Mianhae sudah tidak mempercayaimu. Aku mencintaimu sayang sangat mencintaimu, kumohon buang pisau itu." Mohon Chanyeol sambil terus berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tertawa miris mendengar setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, ia sudah siap melayangkan pisaunya untuk mengiris nadinya

 _Grep_.

Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun dengan satu tangan dan tangan satunya menghalau pisau yang siap mengiris nadi Baekhyun. Baekhyun terbelalak kaget karena tidak merasakan sakit di tangannya dan merasakan kehangatan dari seseorang yang dianggap halusinasinya tadi. Tapi tunggu kenapa bau anyir darah sedangkan Baekhyun tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun di pergelangan tangannya.

"Cha.. Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun terbata.

"Iya ini aku chagi." Balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung melepas pelukannya dan melihat air tempat ia berendam berubah menjadi merah, Baekhyun terbelalak kaget.

"Yeolli tanganmu." Baekhyun histeris melihat tangan Chanyeol bersimbah darah. Bagaimana tidak bersimbah darah kalau Chanyeol menghalau pisau yang siap mengiris nadi Baekhyun dengan menggenggam erat bagian tajam pisaunya bukan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"B... mianhae. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon jangan hadapi aku dengan mencoba membunuh dirimu sendiri seperti ini. B demi Tuhan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, kumohon maafkan aku yang tidak mempercayaimu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil terus memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun, mengabaikann rasa perih di tangannya. Baekhyun merasakan basah di bagian bahunya, Chanyeol menangis, Chanyeolnya menangis. Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol, ia langsung berdiri dan menuntun Chanyeol menuju ranjangnya. Ia segera berlari menuju meja nakas yang berada di pojok tempat tidur tempat ia menyimpan kotak obat. Baekhyun masih saja menangis, lihatlah betapa buruknya dia sudah dua kali ini membuat tubuh Chanyeol terluka karena tingkah bodohnya, yang pertama ketika Chanyeol marah karena melihatnya berciuman dengan Kris dan sekarang karena Chanyeol menghalau pisau yang akan menjadi alat untuk membunuh dirinya.

"Hiks Yeolli mianhae, jeongmal mianhae." Ucap Baekhyun terus saja mengucapkan kata maaf sambil mengobati luka Chanyeol.

"Mianhae sudah membiarkan bibirku dicium orang lain, tapi sungguh Demi Tuhan aku tidak pernah membagi cintamu Yeol. Kumohon jangan tingg _hmmpt_." Chanyeol membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya, sungguh Chanyeol merasa benar-benar bodoh telah tidak mempercayai ketulusan kekasih mungilnya ini. Chanyeol terus saja mencium lembut bibir Baekhyun sedikit memberi lumatan-lumatan kecil menyalurkan semua rasa cintanya kepada Baekhyun melalui ciuman ini.

"Saranghae Byun Baekhyun jeongmal saranghae, kumohon jangan lakukan ini lagi. Mian tidak mempercayaimu, mian telah mengucapkan kata-kata yang harusnya tidak aku ucapkan. Mianhae jeongmal mianhae." Sesal Chanyeol sambil sedikit terisak.

"Nado saranghae Yeolli, mianhae membuatmu kecewa karena kebodohanku. Aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal ini lagi dan aku juga berjanji tidak akan jauh-jauh darimu lagi agar tidak ada orang yang merusak hubungan kita," Balas Baekhyun.

"Mari berjanji kalau kita akan sekuat karang walau deburan ombak menerjang kita akan tetap berdiri kuat menantang, mari berjanji kita untuk menjadi api agar siapapun tidak berani mendekat untuk merusak hubungan kita lagi."

"Ne, aku berjanji."

"Dan berjanjilah jika kau mulai bosan kepadaku ingatlah bagaimana kita berjuang menghadapi masalah kita bersama, tapi kumohon jangan hindari masalah kita dengan kau yang melawanku dengan meninggalkanku." Ucap Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh.

"Aku berjanji tuan Park, aku berjanji untuk semuanya." Jawab Baekhyun meyakinkan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Park Baekhyun."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Byun Chanyeol."

"Yaakk." Chanyeol melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan mereka terkekeh akibat lelucon Baekhyun yang mengubah marga Chanyeol.

 ***********************************Tears On Love***************************************

 _I'll be more careful and protect you, so your heart will never get hurt._

 _You're my everything and my everlasting. Please dont leave me, just let me stay by your side._

–Chanyeol-

 _I've fallen for you deep within my heart, only you are my everything, my heaven._

 _I'm so thankful that I have you, the gift that God gave to me._ –Baekhyun-

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
